OatSidirs:Ramble
by magikmann
Summary: Dully an poniboi fite sum soks. ratid T fur volance
1. Chapter 1

OATSIDARS: THA RAMBELL

Pennyboi and sodepoop whare wilking aling the sity strats whan a sock stabed dem up. Ponebo scramed an ded. Sodupoop run awaye. He tel dullis winstone aboot it an Dully got so mid that he want up to tha socks an sad "u guis r gaye so tha soks gut so mid thet thay sad we guna fite u. so dully tald soda and poni bay thet`he wuz ganna rimble wath tha soks. Wu wanna jain u. no. so dully want of lone. Fuk u dallis winaston sad tha sock luder whan he saw that tha greeserz ha apeeared. Lets fite thum up scramed dully. Poniboi run at a sock butt he gerpsed whan he saw it wuz jonny. johny u ded sad poni butt jihnny shoot him so ded he died. Oh noe scramed dully an he panchd jonny so hurd his brian fluw into the son. Meenwile sodupoop wuz kocking sum socks an panchig thum. Thuy wuz bloding al uver each uther. K ok u wan u dochbugs. Yay sad tha greesers. Jast kidding sad sok leedir lol. Than thuy shit noclur masiles at thu grizzers. Agh sad grizzers. Butt ten poniboi av dem all. I wuz knot ded I wuz pretending uxplained piniboi. Thun he grabed al of tha nuklur massiles and thruw dem at the socks. Den they all want bom! Butt dully was sad cuse jonny wuz ded. So he jamped off tha empire stat bilding. Nut dully scramed pinnyboy. So den pinnyboi stadieed thun blak urts(iz dat raycist?) and brought thum buk 2 life. Munwile in da undurwurld jik was witching dem with sad becuze he wuz ded. Hai guize sad poniboi becuze he wuz hippy. Butt than thuy attoked hum. Thay wuz zambis! Agggghhthrhrthdrthdtrhrhdtrh scramed pinnyboy no pluse. Butt they kiled him uip and then he wuz dead bbefure he evun died. Sodpoop was even mur ded. So dully shoot thum wuth hel lisers from hel. But now every1 iz ded. What will hapenid? U gutta wait fur tha nuxt chipitir to fund out.-


	2. Chapter 2

Ponibo cum bak to liv. "how du I got hear?' sad ponibo whos niple hart frum being ded. Thun gawd cum to pinnyboi an sud "pinnyboi hos triks?' am ded sad poni boy. No sad god. U alive 2 fite zumbes. K' sud paniboy. Saddunly duly wanstin as a zumbi cuame 2 poonboy an sad"Batch u shot ur hore moth" because piniboi wuz tilking shite abut hise muthir. Poniboi sad "huhah I thot u mite cum whan I sad bud thang bout ur mum. Daly sad 'imma zumbe prapir 2 di. But pinnyboi hud a gan an shote dully in tha breests. Oh noe sad duly thun ded. Poniboy laffed thun pooped a cape in dalys hued. Ow sad duly. Thun god sd godjob little boi but now u go 2 hel cuse u killed som1. U triked me u sad poniboi an he run awy. Butt sodupoop cum and shit a rocket ut god butt god deflactid it. Oh snape cried sodapoop and thun he dedest of al of dem. Dud u kalled my unale sad poniboi. 'Yeah' sad god. Den socks uppered as zumbias. We gunna kil u he wurned. But than he shit buluts out hus gan. Oh noe sad zumbies as they laye deding. Poniboi laffed lik cuse he likd waching theem sufir. U siko sad god and sunt him 2 hel. Aw o sad poniboi. Suddenly an eval laff laffed. Huh? Sad poniboi. It was dully! Imam torcher u forever now sad dully.

WHAT HIPPINS AFTIR FIN OUWT IN THA FINEEL CHIPITER.


	3. Chapter 3

OUTSIDEERS RAMBLE: THA FINEEL CHIPTAR

Oh noe scramed poniboi ass the figars advinsd on him sloly. He bluw thum up wit his bige misil and killed dem. Aghfg thay scramed. Than they fluw into hull. Ten thay gut harpies and ded. Poniboi jampid into thay aire and panched god in da fac. Ow sad gode an ded. Oh no I kaled gode side poniboi. Den the wurl ded. How do I mak the wurlde aliv sad poniboi. So he git a bige rucket and shit it intoe tha son and den the eart cam back 2 lif. Butt al tha sucks cm bak 2 lif butt poniboi shot dem all up wit his roket. Arm an legz fluw evirywere. Blod spartid. God jib ponibo sad sodipoop. Yuh sad dully wanston. Butt gud was stull ded. Nowe we huv no foud! Sad to-bite who wazz appairt of det gayng. So poni boi go 2 spaine and got gripes. Here sum food sad poniboi. Thx sad twobite butt he gote fod posinin. Oops sad poniboi. Everyone laffed at has misteek. Poniboi laffed 2 becuze he wus happi.

DA END.

DAT WUZ THE FINAL CHIPITIR. MAI NUXT STORY WALL BY ESCHSPLSIT SO BEE WURNED!


End file.
